The present disclosure relates generally to healthcare/medication delivery systems and more specifically to identifying and locating medical connectors and fluids used in healthcare/medication delivery systems using radio frequency identification (“RFID”) technology.
Complex medical fluids are often administered to a patient through a variety of different medication delivery systems. For example, a medication delivery system such as a dialysis machine for performing peritoneal dialysis or hemodialysis on a patient having decreased or total loss of kidney function uses a dialysis solution or dialysate that removes waste from the patient's bloodstream. In another example, infusion pumps for medication delivery deliver liquid drugs or medical fluids, such as morphine or the like to a patient based upon parameters entered into the medication delivery system. The above fluids can be a homogenous liquid, a mixed solution or a solution that includes particulates in a buffer liquid.
The concentration or presence of the medication in the solution being delivered to a patient is important because an improper dose or the administration of the wrong drug can cause serious problems. A problem associated with peritoneal dialysis, for example, is an improperly mixed or non-mixed solution being delivered to a patient. Certain types of dialysate are packaged in dual-chamber bags in which one chamber includes a buffer solution and the other chamber includes a concentrated glucose solution. The chambers of the bag are separated by a peelable or frangible seal that the patient or caregiver ruptures to open. The pH value of either the buffer solution and the glucose solution is such that the liquids alone are potentially harmful to the patient. The resulting pH value of the two fluids properly mixed however is suitable for injection into the patient's peritoneum. With peritoneal dialysis, therefore, it is desirable to make sure that the peelable or frangible seal is ruptured so that the resulting solution is mixed properly.
Certain dialysates, such as those used in hemodialysis, are bicarbonate-based. Bicarbonate is unstable in the presence of magnesium and calcium and forms a precipitate after a period of time. Here, premature mixing of the bicarbonate and contents of adjacent chambers may have deleterious effects on the resulting combination or render the combination of contents useless after an extended time. Bicarbonate alone can also be physiologically unsafe for the patient. Accordingly, it is necessary to properly mix the bicarbonate and other solution to form a final solution before contacting any solution with the patient's blood. With hemodialysis, therefore, it is also desirable to ensure that solution has been mixed timely and properly.
Again, with any medical fluid injection, it is important to know that the proper type and dose of a drug or medical fluid is being infused into a patient.